galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Casket of Souls
This engine looks like a great obsidian sarcophagus wreathed in violet and green energy, with golden runes running along its edges, walking on four great stone legs. on a platform behind the sarcophagus sits a great throne with an ancient, gem encrusted, skeletal priest holding a large green jewel above the Casket. Surrounding the Casket is a swirling mist of ghostly screaming faces and whispy energy. Even the Legionaires fall to their knees at its passing and just looking at it, you feel as though its trying to pull your soul into the Jewel. 'Casket of Souls CR 17 XP: 102400' LE Huge Construct Init +9 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low Light Vision, Perception +23 Aura: Aura of Screaming Souls 'Defense' AC 35(+22 Natural, +5 Dex, -2 size) Flat Footed-30, Touch-13 HP 170(20d10+60) DR 15/Adamantine and Good Fort +6 Ref +11 Will +11 SR 27 Defensive Abilities: Construct Traits, Soul Collective 'Offense' Speed: 40ft Reach: 10ft Melee: 2 Slams +30(4d6+12) Ranged: Soul Barrage +23 Special Attacks: Dual Minds, Trample 4d6+18 Ref DC 32 Spell-Like Abilities-''' CL 20, Concentrate +31, Spell Pen +24 'At Will-' Animate Dead, Control Undead DC 24, Dispel Magic +20, Enervate, Inflict Serious wounds DC 20, Soul Trap DC 27, '''3/day Bone Shatter DC 21, Empowered Inflict Serious Wounds, Quickened Finger of Death DC 24, Horrid Wilting DC 25, Waves of Fatigue 1/day Ghoul Army DC 22, Canopic Conversion DC 26, Cursed Earth, Wail of the Banshee DC 26 'Statistics' Str 34 Dex 20 Con - Int 17 Wis 16 Cha 24 Base Attk +20 CMB +33 CMD 48 Feats: Ability Focus(Soul Barrage), Ability Focus(Soul Trap), Combat Casting, Empower Spell-like Ability(Inflict Serious Wounds), Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attacks(Slam), Iron Will, Quicken Spell-like Ability(Finger of Death), Spell Penetration Skills: Intimidate +27, Knowledge(Arcana) +13, Knowledge(History) +13, Knowledge(Religion) +18 Perception +23, Spellcraft +18, Sense Motive +23 SQ: Soulburn, Idol of the Undying Legion ''Aura of Screaming Souls-'' the Casket is constantly surrounded by a mass of souls screaming in torment. Creatures within 40ft of the Casket of Souls must make a Will save each round DC 27 or be dazed for 1 round. Living creatures within 30ft must also make a Reflex save or take 4d6 points of Cold damage. Creatures and objects within 20ft must also make Fortitude save each round or take 3d4 sonic damage from the cacophony. Creatures within 10ft take 1d6+7 negative energy damage each round they remain in the area. ''Dual Minds-'' Since different parts of the Casket are controlled by different souls, the Casket can use one spell-like ability and either its melee attacks or its Soul Barrage ability as a full round action. ''Idol of the Undying Legion-'' The soldiers of the legion worship Caskets as conduits to their god. Within 40ft of the Casket, members of the Undying Legion gain a +1 bonus to attack/damage and saves. Within 30ft, their fast healing increases by 1, within 20ft they gain a +2 profane bonus to AC, within 10ft they heal 1d6+7 damage every round, but they also bow down before the casket and begin praying silently to it. Legion creatures within 10ft of the Casket are considered helpless. ''Soul Barrage-'' The Soul Barrage is the most powerful weapon of the Casket of Souls. It acts as a Heavy Bombard with a reference to range and critical. It makes a single ranged touch attack and can hit up to 3 targets, each of which must be within at least 30ft of at least one other target. The targets take 5d6 bludgeoning damage and 5d6 negative energy damage from a semi solid ball of ectoplasm and soul energy. The ball does full damage to objects. Everything within 15ft of the initial targets takes 10d6 negative energy damage, which also does full damage to objects. A reflex save DC 29 halves the damage. The barrage is draining on the Casket. After firing it, the range of the Aura of Screaming Souls abilities is reduced by 10ft for 1d4 rounds(no negative energy damage is done for the duration of the weakened aura). The Barrage cannot be fired again till the aura is recharged. ''Soul Collective-'' Though the casket is intelligent, it is powered by a collective undead intelligence. It is immune to mind-affecting effects, and can be healed by negative energy(though, not from its aura). However, it is susceptible to positive energy as if it were undead. ''Soulburn-'' The Casket uses the soul gems imbedded in its throne as fuel. It can burn a soul gem as a swift action to heal itself for 10d6 damage, haste itself for 1d6 rounds, or act as the material component for its animate dead spell. If it has no souls, it can only animate dead that have been killed by the Scourge Bomb. It can also burn a soul gem to reset the cooldown of its Soul Barrage. The Casket typically has 1d4+2 soul gems at the beginning of a fight. Burned souls can only be revived by Miracle or Wish. The casket of souls is the greatest weapon ever devised by the Whispering Lords. The body of a failed Whispering Lord is placed inside the Casket, its body bound to the construct. The Lord's household is then bound to the green jewel, which is placed in the hands of the Lord's priest, who is then burned down to the skeleton on his throne. The souls of all these creatures fuels the powers of the Casket. It is also capable of absorbing the souls of living creatures into it. The Priest focuses the soul energy into barrages capable of destroying whole cities. The soul of the Whispering Lord powers the the casket's movement and spell-like abilities. The souls of captured creatures are used to fuel the Casket. Luckily for th rest of Galea, the Puppet Master has only found one of these devastating monstrosities.